This invention relates to an arrangement for the fixation or mounting of a brake power booster actuable by means of a push rod to the firewall of an automotive vehicle. An adapter partly surrounds the booster housing and is arranged between the brake booster and the firewall.
It is known that in fixing or mounting arrangements of this type, the adapter which is located between the brake power booster and the firewall of the automotive vehicle affords a correct positioning of the brake power booster in the engine compartment. The effect of sound waves caused by the engine as well those as originating at the moment of ventilation of the brake power booster, which penetrate through the opening provided in the firewall for the actuating push rod of the brake power booster into the passenger compartment. are perceived as disturbing noise by the passengers of the vehicle. A further disadvantage is the undesired penetration of splash water into the passenger compartment through the noted plush rod opening.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve an arrangement for the fixation of a brake power booster of the kind mentioned in the beginning in such a manner as to largely eliminate the engine and suction noises of the brake power booster which have a disturbing effect in the passenger compartment of the automotive vehicle and to simultaneously seal the passenger compartment from the engine compartment.